helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Petit Best 3
|producer = |Chronology1 = Petit Best Chronology |Last1 = Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ (2001) |Next1 = Petit Best 4 (2003) }} Petit Best 3 (プッチベスト3) is the 3rd best album in the Petit Best series, which are annual compilations released at the end of the year that feature best hits from the artists of Hello! Project during that year, with an occasional remix or new song included. This album sold a total of 140,594 copies. This album featured 6 tracks previously unreleased on a CD. The fourth track is a remix of Morning Musume's 15th single. The 6th track is a remix of the second A-side of Minimoni's fifth single. The 13th track would eventually be released on Country Musume's best album Country Musume Mega Best. The 14th track was a version of Petitmoni's first single Chokotto LOVE featuring the group's third-generation line-up. The 16th and 17th tracks were promotional for the popular snack food Pocky. The songs were performed by special sub-units of Morning Musume and would eventually appear in "original long versions" on Morning Musume's fifth album No.5. The Petit Best 3 was released on December 28, 2002 on the Zetima label. The Petit Best 3 DVD was not released until December 15 2004, alongside the DVDs for Petit Best 1, 2, and 5. It features PVs related to the album tracks. Tracklist CD #Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! - Happy♡7 #Shiawase Desu ka? - Sexy 8 #Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo - Odoru♡11 #Do it! Now (CRAZY SODA REMIX) - Morning Musume #♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ - Matsuura Aya #Ai~n! Dance no Uta (MORE TRANCE REMIX) - Bakatono-sama to Minimoni-hime #Murasaki Shikibu - Heike Michiyo #Yaruki! IT'S EASY - Goto Maki #Tokyo Bijin - Nakazawa Yuko #Romantic Ukare Mode - Fujimoto Miki #BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee - Tanpopo #Kousui - Melon Kinenbi #Atarashii Koi no Hatsu Date (新しい恋の初デート; The First Date of My New Romance) - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) #Chokotto LOVE (2003 Version) - Petitmoni #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Hawaiian Version) - Coconuts Musume #YES! POCKY GIRLS - POCKY GIRLS #Megami ~Mousse na Yasashisa~ (女神～Mousseな優しさ～; Goddess ~Kindness Like Mousse~) - Venus Mousse DVD #Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam! - Happy♡7 #Shiawase Desu ka? - Sexy 8 #Shiawase Kyouruu Ondou - Odoru♡11 #Do it! Now (CRAZY SODA REMIX) - Morning Musume #♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡ - Matsuura Aya #Genki Jirushi no Oomori Song - Minimoni to Takahashi Ai + 4KIDS #Murasaki Shikibu - Heike Michiyo #Yaruki! IT'S EASY - Goto Maki #Tokyo Bijin - Nakazawa Yuko #Romantic Ukare Mode - Fujimoto Miki #BE HAPPY Koi no Yajirobee - Tanpopo #Kousui - Melon Kinenbi #BYE BYE Saigo no Yoru - Country Musume ni Ishikawa Rika (Morning Musume) #Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ - Takagi Boo, Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, and Ishii Rika Featured Members Concert Performances ;Atarashii Koi no Hatsu Date *Country Musume fanclub tour in Karuizawa 2006 - Country Musume *Country Girls Live Tour 2016 Haru Natsu - Country Girls *Country Girls Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~Momochiism~ - Country Girls *Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~ - Country Girls External Links *Discography **CD: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Petit Best Category:2002 Albums Category:Best Albums Category:2004 DVDs Category:English Name Album Category:1st Generation Albums In Category:2nd Generation Albums In Category:3rd Generation Albums In Category:4th Generation Albums In Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:Melon Kinenbi Albums In